


Conversation with a Princess

by SophieD



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Conversation, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Loss, Memories, Mourning, Sappy, Strength, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: One last conversation between Carrie and Leia





	

**Author's Note:**

> We're all reeling from Carrie's untimely passing. I dreamt about one last conversation they had. Sap warning.

“I can’t believe you’re gone.”  
“It was time.”  
“It wasn’t enough.”  
“It will have to be.”

“They love you.”  
“I know.”  
“They miss you.”  
“They still have you.”  
“I’m not you.”  
“No. But you are me.”

“You did a lot of good.”  
“You gave me a voice.”  
“You helped people.”  
“You made them listen.”   
“You made them laugh.”  
“We made them think.”

“Do me a favor Princess.”  
“Anything for you.”  
“Inspire them. Don’t let them forget. Give them strength. For the next generation. Like you did this one. And the one before.”  
“As you wish. General.”


End file.
